Talk:Boss (3.5e Prestige Class)
HELP!!! I can't seem to get this page to format right. What did I do wrong? And if you found it in your heart to fix it, go ahead and laugh AFTER you tell me how I fucked up. :I wouldn't dream of laughing at you for forgetting to remove a nowiki tag and a symbol. This really is one of the less stupid things you have done, but it still would be better as a template, since you can do things like use a higher Level Adjustment than Challenge Rating rather than relying on the idea that PCs are special (which is a thing that this game almost entirely avoids), and you don't have to use the haphazard class feature-boosting methods that prestige classes do. :Also, since "When one health is depleted, the next set of health is activated and takes any of the remainder of damage.", the Boss can theoretically still be killed in one hit. --Foxwarrior 07:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed, but on average even a first level boss would need a 100+ point hit to kill it in one blow, and the players who do that must be just picking on the little guy they are way ahead of.--Teh Storm 21:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::A simple little guy with 10 BAB, power attack, true strike, a +3 scythe, and an auto-crit would do an 100+ point hit. Ghostwheel would probably harp on about how the Rogue can do more and better. --Foxwarrior 21:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::: Indeed, not to mention any stoning effect would leave these guy susceptible to several coup de graces. I can already envision one of my character capturing a cockatrice or fifteen and sicking them on a boss before entering the room myself to kill the crap out of him.--Teh Storm 21:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::So, I got the notice, now what do I need?--Teh Storm 18:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hit Die, skills, fluff sections, the works. - TG Cid 20:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Fluff is just fluff to me, so this is about as fluffed as I want it to be. As for hit dice, what defines this class is that they DON'T get traditional hit dice, instead they gain a new set of hit points with each level of the class. In addition, I want the skills of this class to be determined by what they had before. While special abilities will not improve from the old class, skills and spells will.--Teh Storm 16:44, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::As far as I can tell, this is not 'incomplete' anymore. --Havvy 16:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Alignment If I may, it's completely plausible for a boss to be a good person, you know. Some people enjoy playing the evil side, and there are still bosses to go against. keep an open mind, and always see things from both sides--Fear the Takashi Legend-Ruins, lowly mortal. 19:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :To be fair, the requirements does just say "must be a villain", which doesn't specify an alignment at all. Playing purely by that, you could definitely make a Good character with this prestige class. It's only the fluff text, which doesn't really matter anyway, that says they are evil. - TG Cid 23:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Indeed, just as there could be a party of paladins waging war on a orc boss, there could be those same orcs trying to save their people from absolute destruction at the hands of a paladin boss. "One nations hero is another nations villain."--Teh Storm 06:06, October 12, 2010 (UTC)